Save The Last Dance
by Skyscraper15
Summary: Mitchie Torres is an aspiring singer and dancer whose dream is to school at the famous Brown Rocks Academy of the Arts. But what happens when she lost her only chance of getting into the school and must find another way but the only way would be money or when she is thrown into the world of Shane Gray? Will she achieve her dreams and maybe find love? Read and Find out.
1. Prologue

**Save the last dance**

**Prologue**

The dream, if it was a dream was always the same, in the cool evening came a black van driving through the almost empty streets of San Francisco and the woman driving the van in her early thirties was constantly looking at the watch on her writs while her pretty eyes was still on the road as she was still driving and she drives faster and faster trying to get to her destination and just then, a final look at the watch she let out a scream as a fast moving car, white or Gray, she couldn't tell as her vision was blurred, it came approaching towards her and then the car came crashing. It was an accident but it didn't only happen at the streets, it happened in Brown Rocks Audition Hall, she was dancing and then she felt this pang in her chest as she fell on the dance floor, a tear stream down her pretty face and she had woken up, her fist in her mouth to stop her from crying out in the frightening black of the night because the man, she called her father didn't believe in leaving a light on. He said it wasted electricity and money and the last thing Mitchie wants to do is wake the man with her heavy sobs.

She switched on the light on her bedside Table and she glanced at the clock, it was 2am in the morning. It was the same dream every night or rather a nightmare, she wished it never happened but it did happened, four years ago.

She felt the hot tears run down her cheeks and then her right hand fell on the silver necklace around her neck with the beautiful love shaped pendant and then she switched off the light and went back to bed, still holding unto the silver love shaped pendant necklace. It's the closest she can be to her, she smiled at the memory of that night when she pulled her into her arms and rocked her back to sleep as she had a nightmare but this time, she had no one to rock her back to sleep and this was no dream, It's real and now all she has is a memory and that rocked her back to sleep. The memory and the silver necklace.

**Hey Everyone, This is my new story. I got inspired when I watched the movie "Save the last dance" for the second time. I'm not done with my other story but I couldn't resist putting this up.**

**So what do you think of this story? Like or dislike it? Would you like to see another chapter of it? Please Review and let me know what you think.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Save The Last Dance**

**Chapter One**

Pancakes Pancakes.

Mitchie got up at five o clock and she quietly stepped into the bathroom while she soaped and scrubbed she sang a few lines of "Believe in Me", a song written by herself. Song writing has always been a part of Mitchie. Most girls have diaries but Mitchie Torres has a song book.

"I'm losing myself

Trying to compete

With everyone else

Instead of just being me"

She sang as the warm water cascaded down her body and just as the water came down, memories came flooding back.

"**Mum, this is the biggest audition of my life, you have to be there" She said as tears starts welling in her eyes.**

"**I know, Mitchie, it's just the bakery..." The woman began was interrupted by Mitchie.**

"**The bakery can wait, It can't wait, I have to know that I am more important than Connie's catering" Mitchie said.**

"**Of course honey, you are more important" She said "Tu eres mi hija" She added.**

"**I just need you to be there on the most important day of my life" Mitchie said as tears starts welling in her eyes.**

"**I will be there, it's a promise, I will be there" Connie said as she wipes the tears of Mitchie's face.**

Reality sets in just as Mitchie stepped out of the bathroom, clean and shining.

Half an hour later, Mitchie dressed in clean pants and a blouse, her hair still damp but loose, she tip toed down the hall wincing as her foot hit the floor hard creating a few noises.

She didn't want to awaken him this early, she wanted an hour to herself in the kitchen, she wants to make pancakes. For her? No, she does not like pancakes, she wants to make it for a certain someone, her father, if she really can still call him that. Steve stopped being a father to her four years ago.

Mitchie walked through the house and gasped as she stepped extra lightly outside Steve's half opened bedroom and she stared straight into the room and then she hold her breath, her heart thumping in her chest but of course that was because she was scared of waking him up, not just because she wants an hour to herself in the kitchen but because she is scared of what he might do to her for waking him up this early for no reason at all. Hitting, Beating, what could be worst than any of those things? His face was turned away, one arm flung over his head, the sheet pushed down and draped loosely over his stomach.

Thank God, Mitchie thought then she took a quick deep breath and dashed down the house on tip toe. She flew down the stairs not caring anymore if she did wake him.

Mitchie went into the kitchen, as soon she saw the big sacks of Pancakes mix on the pantry shelves, she starts making the pancakes, she touched her silver necklace around her neck and just then the memories along with the necklace came.

"**Mitchie, Mama got something for you" Mitchie heard her Mum said behind her, guess she didn't lock her bedroom door.**

"**Yes Ma" Mitchie said still looking forward, not turning her back to face her Mother and just then Mitchie felt a necklace around her neck, she looked down to her chest and there it is, a silver necklace with a love shaped pendant. She turned around and faced her Mother.**

"**This is beautiful Mama" Mitchie said, a big smile plastered to her face. **

"**Just like you" Her mum said.**

"**This is not for luck" Her Mum said pointing to the necklace around her neck "Because you have it" Her Mum added "I have faith in you that you are going to nail that audition, you are going to leave the judges whipped" Her mum continued and Mitchie laughed at that "Because you dance and sing like an angel" Her Mum added which brought huge smiles unto Mitchie's face.**

"**This is for love" Her Mum said touching the love shaped pendant. "My love for you, no matter what happens, tu eres mi amor, you will always be my love, you are my star and I love you, never doubt that" Her Mum said and Mitchie could see tears welling in her Mother's eyes.**

"**And I love you too, Mama" Mitchie said and with that her Mother pulled her for a hug. Mitchie could not understand why her Mother was saying those words to her, could it be because of her sing and dance audition, surely it's not because of that, Her Mum was saying these words like she was leaving on a trip and never coming back.**

**Going **

Mitchie placed the plates on the table just then Steve Torres came in, in his blue shirts and trousers.

"Good Morning" Mitchie said, Steve didn't reply, he just staredat her with scorn in his eyes. "Um, I made your favorite" Mitchie added as she points to the pancakes on the table and then Steve's eyes glanced at the pancakes and he scoffed and then turned around ready to leave the house.

"Aren't you going to eat breakfast?" Mitchie asked.

"And what gives you the right to ask me that?" Steve asked just as he turned around and Mitchie seeing the anger in his eyes got scared a bit but Mitchie knows she shouldn't be scared of him anymore, those days are gone, days where she is the blame for the death.

"I'm your daughter" Mitchie whispered, not sure if Steve heard her.

"Do you have to remind me?" Steve asked and Mitchie need not answer that "I have the right to do whatever I want or what you want to start controlling me now?" Steve asked.

"No" Mitchie said, of course that was a whisper; she dare not say it loud.

"I will not allow you telling me what I should do, you won't do that to me the way you did your Mother" Steve added and Mitchie now feeling brave said "I don't know why I keep trying, I'm just trying to be.." She said and then was cut shut by Steve.

"I don't need you to be a good daughter" Steve said.

"I just want my father back, if mum was here.." Mitchie began but was once again cut shut by Steve.

"Your mum is no longer here and that man is dead" Steve said "Deal with it, Mitchelle" He added and with that, he left leaving a bang behind him.

Screw you Steve.

**Tu eres mi hija is Spanish for You are my daughter.**

**Tu eres mi amor is Spanish for You are my love.**

**Big thanks to Havefaithstaystrongbravebeauty for being my first reviewer for this story, well my only reviewer so far.**

**So what do you think of this chapter? Please review.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Save The Last Dance**

**Chapter Two**

The black low slang and extremely racy car drove through the streets of San Francisco and then skid to a dusty halt beneath the trees in front of the building, which can be called magnificent but it can very well be mistaken as a royal palace. The young man is no more than twenty three years in his black leather jacket and skinny jean leapt out of the car and he stood gazing around.

"Shane in Francisco" He said to himself and then looked around like he was searching for something and then he let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

Guess the media doesn't know Shane Gray is in San Francisco, he thought. Of course he didn't respond to the question, where he was going since Connect3's Tour was cancelled. He thought they found out somehow, they are the media after all, trying to know everything about celebrities but guess they didn't because from the looks of things, there wasn't any fans around and for this, he was grateful. Not that he doesn't like his fans, without them there will be no Connect3 but sometimes they can be annoying.

He walked over to the black gates and he rang a bell beside the gates beneath the battlement-ed archway. A gray headed man emerged from a cottage inside the compound, smiled at him as he unlocked and opened the gates and just as Shane was about to go back into his car, the man came to him with a paper and pen.

"You are Shane Gray of Connect3, right?" The man asked.

"The one and only" Shane said as he flashed him a smile, the last thing he wants to do is to be rude to a poor old man.

"Great" The man said as huge smiles came unto his face. "My daughters are big fan of yours" He added and then asked the question, Shane was expecting "Can you please take a picture with me, so I can give to them?'.

"Uh…Okay" He said as he took a picture of them with the old man's phone. Here he was being nice to an old man and the World says Shane Gray is a jerky Rock-star.

"Thanks" The man said happily. "Can I please take your autograph?" The man added. "Sure" Shane responded and he signed his rocky signature on the paper given to him by the old man. As he was finished with the man, he went back to his car which he drove through the gates and pulled up outside the house itself.

Shane got out of the car once again and rang the bell beside the door and after a few seconds of silence, from somewhere in the distance, he heard the footsteps of someone approaching across the marble floor, then the door opened and a Woman emerged.

As usual, she was dressed in a smart black dress own hair and her brown hair was pulled into a bun. A smile crept unto the woman's face. "Shane" She said happily.

"It's me nanny" Shane responded with a smile and quickly the woman jumped into his hands for an embrace. At this Shane felt nothing but home. This woman was one of the few people who really knows Shane Gray. People think they know him but they don't and just then the clack of heels marching down the stairs could be heard.

"Estella" Said the woman who was finally downstairs and seeing Shane, she exclaimed "Shane!"

"Mother" Shane said and then went to his mother for a hug.

"Shay" A girl's voice said running down the stairs and then jumped into Shane's hands which Meredith Gray, Shane's mother has parted from the embrace. He knows it's been a long time he has been home but he had no idea everyone misses him this much, his brothers do say that but he didn't know it was this much, even Caitlyn, by the way why is she here?

"What are you doing here?" Shane asked the smiling the curly brown haired Caitlyn who was dressed in her usual pant and top. Caitlyn hasn't changed one bit..

"Good to see you too Shane" Caitlyn said after pulling away from his arms faking anger.

"I didn't mean it like that, I didn't expect to see you in Francisco" Shane said, not that he wasn't glad she was here, he was just surprised.

"I'm going to be here a very long time" Caitlyn said. "Really?" Shane asked surprised and then Meredith Gray joined in the conversation.

"Caitlyn got an admission into Brown Rocks Academy" She said.

"Wow, I'm so proud of you, Caity" Shane said and then spin Caitlyn.

"It's in San Francisco, so why not be in San Francisco?' Caitlyn said just as Shane put her down. "Uncle Brown will be so proud, you got into his school, so cool" Shane said and all Caitlyn did was smile and then Meredith joined in once again "Estella, get Maria, Shane's luggage needs to be in his room" She said and Estella quickly was gone to do as she was told. Shane and Caitlyn went to his room upstairs, not before Meredith pulled Shane into a hug one last time and says how she misses him.

Seeing his room, Shane was glad, he was home, he would finally be able to sleep on his own bed tonight. His luggage was safely put in his room and he decided to unpack his clothes, better now than later.

"So where is Nate, why isn't he with you?' Caitlyn asked startling Shane, he definitely forgot Caitlyn was in the room. "And also Jason, of course" Caitlyn quickly added and this made Shane smile. He remembered since childhood, Caitlyn has had a crush on his younger brother, Nate but he always thought Nate had too until Dana showed up.

"You know Jason, he is God knows where, maybe making a birdhouse or something" Shane responded and Caitlyn laughed at this, Jason has being known with his obsession with birds, he loves birds. "And Nate, he is with Dana" Shane added. "Dana, that girl from the bands contest?" Caitlyn asked. There was a time when she and the Gray Brothers went to this band contest and the judges were non other Connect3, the Gray Brothers and there was this girl, Dana, she didn't really like her.

"Not just any girl, she is Dana Turner" Shane said jolting Caitlyn out of her thoughts. "As in daughter of Axel Turner?" Caitlyn asked surprised.

"Yup" Shane responded. "I don't get it, what is Nate doing with her?" Caitlyn asked, confused. "Nate got himself a girlfriend" Shane said simply, he just wish Caitlyn will stop asking questions about Nate, Nate is a big boy and he knows what he is doing, Just then Shane could swore he almost had an heart attack with Caitlyn's outburst. "WHAT?" Caitlyn said, he expected something like this and then Caitlyn quickly added. "I mean not that he can't have any girlfriends but Dana Turner, but if I recall correctly he is frenemies with Uncle Brown" She said. "That didn't stop Nate" Shane responded.

"And he says Dana is pretty cool, so it's all good" Shane said and Caitlyn scoffed and he decided to ask Caitlyn something that has been lingering on his mind for some time now. He asked Nate but Nate brushed it off.

"So I was thinking, what did happen with you and Nate on your 16th birthday" Shane asked. "We were looking all over for the celebrant and Nate seemed to disappeared too" He added. "Jerky Pop-star" Caitlyn said, It's been almost four years that happened, she couldn't get what made Shane ask that, Did Nate say something? She wondered.

"Rock-star" Shane said reminding Caitlyn that, Shane hates it when he is called pop-star, he sees himself as a rock-star. Caitlyn who was already pissed says "Whatever" and with that she walked out of the room. Shane smiled at himself, feeling pleased but Caitlyn Geller was definitely not pleased, the last thing Caitlyn wants to do is talk about what happened at her 16th birthday, much less with Shane. Oh no.

**Thanks to vernus5- Gryffindor for the review, your review made me want to write more for this story, **

**Please Review, leave your thoughts.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
